After The Battle
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. After a battle Rose passes out. The Doctor has to save her when she falls in the water. What will happen?


Horror. That's exactly what The Doctor felt as he watched Rose sink in to unconsciousness after their battle. Panic was another as she bent her knees, falling limply into the deeper portion of the water with no sigh of life whatsoever.

The Doctor felt his whole body grow numb at the sight, his feet glued to the surface of the ground and his mind spun with increasing anxiety. He blinked, forcing his legs to move as he called her name out, but he couldn't even do that as the pulsing reached his throat.

She was sinking deeper, completely out of breath as The Doctor dove in, grabbing her bare waist with one arm and using the another one to swim toward the surface. He felt his hearts racing when she didn't move, and he brought her toward land, laying her carefully against the ground. He stroked her pale face, his mind turning into a pile of mud.

"Rose! Rose, wake up!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders, nearly at the verge of tears. Without thinking, his mouth hovered over hers, and it lingered there for a few seconds before his hands reached her chest.

He remembered learning how to save someone from drowning. But he never thought he would need to use it. And as he counted to thirty, pressing his lips against hers to blow, he realised he kind of liked it, minus the whole near death experience.

He pulled away and counted down the compressions, blushing when he noticed his hands were close to her breasts. He repeated the procedure, silently cursing himself when he noted her breath, which smelled of strawberries. He stayed there longer than necessary, and went back to the routine.

At the count of twenty-two, his stomach churned when the girl underneath him coughed, spitting out water while desperately gasping for air. His hands remained on her chest, and he felt his face grow hot when she looked at him, a look of curiosity on her face.

He didn't care. He captured her lips again, allowing himself to linger there while she gasped in surprise. His mind went blank, and his heart exploded with joy.

He had already given her some air, and he didn't need to anymore as he caressed her lips, slipping his hands down her waist. She was still tense, unsure of what to do, but immediately followed by kissing him back.

A wave of emotions hit him, and he was unusually confused and delighted at the same time. He smiled as she held on to his neck, pulling him closer. And when he gained entrance in to her mouth, he could taste the scent of strawberries that he yearned for.

He was tangled in the moment, his hand reaching down to intertwine with her hair. She sighed in satisfactory, allowing him to deepen the kiss even more before he pulled away, deep crimson flushing his cheeks.

The Doctor coughed softly, reality hitting him for the first time, and he blushed even more at his actions. His grip on her waist loosened, and he took a seat beside her, embarrassed.

And he could tell she was overwhelmed, too, as she sat up, placing the tips of her fingers upon her lips. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice cracking from the air that was forced in her throat.

The Doctor blushed again, resting his eyes on the ground. "You passed out from the battle and… nearly drowned. I… did CPR,"

Rose nodded understandingly, smiling in return. "Thanks… for saving my life, I mean," And she paused, pondering his actions. "Why did you save me?"

The Doctor realised why. "I saved you because I promised to keep you safe and… I wanted to kiss you," He whispered, shocked at his own response. Did he just say that?

He watched as Rose's eyes widened, surprised as well, and he wanted nothing more than to leave. But she just smiled again, pushing her wet hair behind her and leaning closer.

He gulped when her face was a couple of inches from his, a mischievous smirk curving her lips.

"Well, then. I'm glad you did," She whispered before closing the gap between them.


End file.
